The present invention relates in general to a motorcycle apparatus and pertains, more particularly, to improvements in the drive system of the motorcycle relating, by way of example, to the motorcycle transmission, the motorcycle one-way clutch, and the overall drive system for the motorcycle. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a two wheel motorcycle in which both front and rear wheels are driven and in which the drive system operates on an automatic transmission basis.
Among the many objects of the present invention to be set forth hereinafter in connection with a full description of the invention, is the object of providing an improved drive system for a two wheel drive motorcycle which adapts the motorcycle for extensive use, particularly off-the-road use, especially as in comparison with existing single wheel drive motorcycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission for a two wheel drive motorcycle which operates in conjunction with a torque converter for providing automatic transmission drive operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved motorcycle apparatus having an improved one-way clutch, one which has been specifically designed to be of relatively simple construction, effective in use, and requires substantially no maintenance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved drive system for a motorcycle, particularly a front and rear wheel driven motorcycle, and in which the overall drive system provides for effective automatic transmission operation, yet at the same time selectively enabling a different gear ratio drive by way of the transmission.